IC chip carriers and connectors typically house IC chips during burn-in testing. For certain types of IC chips, the connector must firmly and positively lock the IC chip package in place by an external mechanism. One example of a prior IC chip connector is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,238, which is incorporated herein by reference. The device shown in the 5,120,238 patent includes a latch plate pivotally connected to an end of the connector and a hook part pivotally connected to an opposite end of the cover or latch plate. An actuator is pivotally connected to the latch plate adjacent the hook part for locking contact with the connector body, which secure the IC chip package and carrier within the connector. The plate-actuator-hook connection allows the connector to be opened and closed with one hand, since the force transmitted to the hook part is significantly increased from the force applied to the actuator. The latch plate is rotated about the pivot into a lateral position to serve the chip package to the body. Integral contact pads of the latch plate press the IC leads against the resilient contacts to ensure electrical connection between the IC leads and the contacts.
In this type of connector structure, the lateral row of IC leads arranged close to the pivot is pressed at first by the pad disposed close to the pivot and the opposite lateral row of IC leads arranged away from the pivot is then pressed by the pad disposed away from the pivot. In other words, it is difficult to carry out simultaneous pressing of all IC leads against the resilient contacts. With a deviation load exerted on the lateral row of IC leads arranged close to the pivot, there is a fair possibility of deformation of the IC leads. Furthermore, since the IC leads in longitudinal rows are successively pressed by the pads from the side close to the pivot, deviation force will be applied to the IC leads in the width direction. This may possibly cause deformation of the IC leads and lateral displacement of the IC package.